


It's A One Time Thing

by Fly210



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Komaeda Nagito, Hand Jobs, I need to take a bath in holy water, M/M, Masturbation, Morbid, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, brief foot stuff?, but don't worry just one chapter, dom Hajime Hinata, i don't know how to tag, it's my boys doing each other, okay theres plot now but it's just to justify the porn, sub Hajime Hinata, sub Nagito Komaeda, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly210/pseuds/Fly210
Summary: Hinata Hajime just needed to get food to a certain white haired teen tied up in the old building. The result was as unexpected as it was satisfying, however it was just a one time thing. Right? RIGHT? ;) (hehehehehehe)





	1. Morning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there all you beautiful people! So I haven't written fan fiction in a really long time so I'm a little rusty and I haven't ever written something as dirty as this. I'm proud of myself.  
> Anyway, this is also my first ever fanfic on archive of our own so I'm really excited! I hope you guys enjoy and I hope that you stick around for updates! I also hope that I will have the attention span to actually make updates, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it I guess.
> 
> Anyway, yeah enjoy and feel free to correcting on grammar, spelling, and even style. suggestions and prompts always welcome as well :)

“Perhaps I should try saying no sometimes, then maybe I wouldn’t be put in these situations,” Hinata muttered to himself, carrying the tray of toast and milk through the hallways of the old building. He made it to the closed doorway without dropping the precariously balanced food and stared at the closed wooden door. It was hard not to relive bad memories here. The last time he had been in this room Togami’s blood had been smeared on the floor. Teruteru had been alive. 

Hinata shook his head. It didn’t matter what had happened, he had a task to complete, or else another murder would be on their hands. Cause of death: starvation. He wondered briefly who would be at fault in that case. Soda and Nekumaru who tied the victim up or Hinata for not feeding him?

He reached for the door knob, fingers scraping the cool metal before he gave himself pause. If he didn’t want to enter this room again, he wondered how the boy inside was feeling. He had tried to commit murder in the room he was currently imprisoned in. Perhaps… perhaps he had come to his senses. 

He finally turned the door knob, pushing the door open with his elbow while carefully making sure that nothing on the tray spilled. 

He should have known better than to hope.

As he quietly peeked through the door, he saw Komaeda on the other side… He was waiting for Hinata with a big smile on his face.

“…Hinata-kun?” the messy haired boy mumbled quietly from his spot chained up on the floor. “Ah, could it be…? Did you take time out of your busy schedule to bring food to little old me? Wow, I’m so happy!” The chains around his wrist clinked together gently as he tried to sit up slightly. “As you can see, I can’t exactly greet you with my full hospitality… but feel free to relax.”

He was the same… as usual.

Unlike his smile, his words carried a certain heaviness… As if black poison was falling from his mouth every time he spoke, filling his surroundings with darkness… An illusion, but one Hinata couldn’t help feeling at that moment.

Komaeda’s eyes widened, his mouth forming a curious o. “Huh, what happened?” He asked, his face the picture of innocence, “Your face looks kinda scary.”

Hinata swallowed and held back a shiver. Had the air gotten cold, or had it warmed up a little bit? 

“I didn’t come here to talk to you…” Hinata said as assertively as possible. He couldn’t show any weakness against this poised snake, no matter how helpless he looked. “I just came to bring you food.” He placed the tray down next to the head of the white haired boy who broke out into a smile once more. “So come on, eat it.”

Komaeda’s expression changed again to one of pained shock. “Huh? You’re not going to feed me?”

“Wh-what do you mean?!” exclaimed Hinata, a little taken aback. Feed Komaeda… the thought rolled around in his head a little.

“Well, I can’t eat it on my own. You know, since my hands are all tied up…” He raised his hands as best he could from behind his back. Chains clinked together lightly once more as he proved his point, then his head tilted to the side, nose nuzzling against the inside of his jacket in a show of embarrassment “Actually… I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I’m glad you’re the one who came.”

It finally clicked in place for Hinata. Friggin’ Mahiru! That must be why she asked him to go instead of her…!

Komaeda broke Hinata from his thoughts once more with the clinking of chains, seemingly having relaxed to make friendly small talk. This was the Komaeda Hinata knew from his first day on the island, but now that he knew who Komaeda was behind his good natured smile he couldn’t help but feel uneasy looking into his kind eyes. He could see the sharp daggers behind grey irises now.

“Anyway… what happened to Mahiru? Did she leave saying she had some business to take care of?”

“Huh? Why do you know that?” Hinata asked.

“By the way,” Said Komaeda moving quickly away from the subject, head turning upward to absentmindedly stare at the ceiling. He was laid out flat on his back now, top of his head pointing at Hinata. “I heard about… Twilight syndrome murder case, was it? I have mixed feelings… I really liked that game a lot.”

“D-Don’t change the subject! I’m asking you-!”

With that Komaeda’s eyes flashed back in his direction. From his position on the floor, on his back, hands pinned behind him, looking at Hinata upside down his grey irises reflected the light dangerously from under thick lashes. His beautiful, grey, piercing, eyes… 

Hinata met the look head on and tried to suppress a shiver. No weakness. 

“Oh well, I’m a little disappointed,” Komaeda drawled. continuing his sharp eye contact. “It’s not like you Ultimates to ignore a threat that’s standing right in front of you. So are you really planning on not playing the game? Do you think Monokuma will just let that slide?” Was his gaze getting more intense? “You guys should confront it… After all, hope springs when you confront despair.”

Hinata mulled in over. He almost sounded reasonable, he concluded. Running away from your problems it’s a solution. He was just putting it off…

But…

“I don’t want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye now.”

“Ah, hey Hinata-kun?” Komaeda was struggling to right himself, wiggling to and fro to get himself back upright. When he reached a suitable position, kneeling on his tied up legs, the embarrassed look from before returned to his face and he spoke into the side of his jacket once more, “Weren’t you… planning to feed me?” Hinata turned to leave again. “Heeeey HInata-kun!” The wine that had come from behind him had sounded so desperate it was pitiful and had been followed by a short thud. 

Hinata turned to find Komaeda resting in an odd bowing position, head on floor, ass in air. He must have collapsed from his precarious kneeling stance in his pursuit of his potential caregiver.

Hinata sighed. If Komaeda couldn’t eat the food then he could die of starvation, then Hinata could be considered the murderer having let Komaeda wither away to nothingness while nutrition was within his grasp.

Hinata returned to the tray resting beside Komaeda’s still bent over body. This guy… 

Hinata reached over, grabbed a handful of white locks and pulled hard, simultaneously releasing some of his anger towards the boy in front of him and getting him upright enough to eat.

Komaeda flinched a little in pain but chuckled lightly. 

Hinata kept his grip on the boys hair as he held up the piece of toast to Komaeda’s lips. “Here,” he grumbled then thought back to what Momomi had told him before he entered the old building “and make sure to chew thoroughly.”

“Your regard for someone like me is so greatly appreciated, Hinata-kun” Komaeda gushed as he opened his mouth and took a bite of toast. The bread crunched as he took his first bite and continued to do so as he obeyed Hinata’s order to chew thoroughly. “Almost burned, just the way I like it.”

Hinata wasn’t sure if Komaeda was telling the truth with that statement or trying to be polite, or maybe he was trying to make a bad joke about Teruteru’s death.

Komaeda took his second bite of toast and Hinata finally noticed the swirling grey eyes staring directly into his own. 

When Komaeda took his third bite Hinata realized that he couldn’t pull his own eyes away. Was ultimate lucky student the only talent Komaeda had?

Komaeda’s fourth bite and pale lips lightly brushed against hinata’s tan fingers making him shiver.

“Hinata-kun?” a low raspy voiced asked.

Hinata opened his eyes, though he didn’t remember closing them and looked down at the boy still being held in place by his hair.

“I’m thirsty.”

Having Komaeda on his knees looking up at him while Hinata pulled harshly on his hair… he’s…. Thirsty?

Oh, the milk.

Hinata brushed off the gutter where his mind had begun to wander and placed the toast back on the tray before picking up the milk bottle. Komaeda tilted his head back as Hinata slowly poured the milk into his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly to catch any missed drops. Despite this, however, a small streak of white dribbled from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

Perhaps that gutter needs a bit more exploring…

Hinata’s eyes glazed over a little, watching the little stream of white make it’s way downward before it reached the sharp cliff of Komaeda’a chin and fell creating a few white drops on the carpet. 

“..ta-kun?.. hi-ta-kun? Hinata-hun!” A garbled version of his name woke Hinata from his trance. “It’s too much,” Komaeda garbled trying to chug the milk as fast as possible without choking. 

Hinata stopped pouring the milk and set the bottle aside. “Oh! I’m sorry Komaeda!” He looked around for a napkin without finding any. Damn it he should have brought one. He scouted around looking for something to use, when he found nothing he did the only thing he could think of.

“…”

“Hinata-kun? Did- did you just lick me?”

Hinata didn’t really know how to respond because that’s exactly what he had done and he had no idea why.

The silence stretched out for what felt like an eternity until Hinata moved to break the tension. He picked up the toast again and held it up to Komaeda’s mouth. “Eat,” he said simply.

Komaeda hesitantly took another bite. He munched thoughtfully, eyes scanning Hinata’s face, analyzing. 

Hinata was getting antsy. After that perverted display all he wanted to do was leave and forget the whole ordeal. Maybe he could push feeding duty on Souda? He was one of the ones who had captured Komaeda in the first place! Yeah he could- He felt a warm wetness engulf the fingers that moments ago had been holding Komaeda’s breakfast. He moaned quietly without thinking before turning his head to face the source of this new situation.

Komaeda had Hinata’s middle and pointer fingers fully in his mouth and he was <em>sucking</em> . A tongue darted out and licked Hinata’s fingertips and his body became as stiff as a board.

Komaeda released Hinata’s fingers with a soft pop and a friendly smile. “Crumbs.” he said, but it took Hinata a few seconds to realize that what he said had been his justification. Komaeda glanced over at the empty tray resting on the floor. “It seems I’ve finished my rations this morning,” Komaeda sighed sadly “I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your precious time.” It sounded like a dismissal, but Hinata didn’t move. Komaeda waited a few beats before he spoke again. “Unless Hinata-kun doesn’t want to leave?”

Thus began Hinata’s inner battle. His mind was telling him to leave. Leave the white haired boy on the ground alone now that he had been fed. He had plotted to murder one of their friends and was very much at fault for getting the killing game started. He was dangerous. The other part of him, the part of him that he didn’t want to admit was hard and throbbing right now, had other ideas. The idea of danger simply made his cock twitch in excitement and Komaeda just looked so deliciously /helpless/. Perhaps  staying would be a good idea. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, after all. Yeah, this was simply strategic. 

“I knew it,” Komaeda said from his spot kneeling in front of Hinata. To be honest Hinata had forgotten that Komaeda was so close. “Hinata-kun wants me.”

Hinata spluttered. The statement he realized, was true, but he didn’t want to lose his dignity so quickly. “Wh-what Komaeda? Where did you get that from?”

Komaeda smirked “It’s written all over your face, Hinata-kun.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Komaeda,” Hinata muttered.

Komaeda leaned forward a little, resting his cheek on Hinata’s inner thigh. His eyes were aimed up at Hinata’s own but his mouth was open slightly, breath ghosting over the more and more visible bulge in Hinata’s pants. “Eh? You don’t understand Hinata-kun? I think that’s a lie.” He rubbed his cheek against Hinata’s inner thigh like a cat. He looked almost adorable down there. “You don’t need to be shy Hinata-kun, I’m willing to do anything for you and your hope.” His tongue darted out, licking Hinata’s pant leg. Hinata couldn’t really feel it through the thick, denim material but the sight alone was arousing. “Let me help you,” Komaeda murmured “I promise I’ll make you feel good. You can do whatever you want to me.”

That was enough for Hinata. He relaxed in his chair and let Komaeda cautiously inch his face towards his crotch. Hinata sat transfixed as Komaeda’s mouth opened slightly and grabbed his jean’s zipper in his teeth, pulling it down. His tongue then began moving its way against Hinata’s exposed boxers and the prevalent bump the material was sheltering. 

Hinata gasped and muttered a quite “Fuck it” before pulling down his pants and boxers in one tug, letting his aching cock spring from it’s confines. He then took a tight hold of a large tuft of Komaeda’s hair and pulled him closer.

A light chuckle escaped Komaeda’s lips before he started exploring Hinata’s dick with his tongue. He dragged it along the vein at the bottom of the pulsing member in front of him, before licking around the underside of the head, traveling upward to lick along the slit. Hinata took a sharp breath and Komaeda couldn’t help but laugh, resting Hinata’s dick against his cheek. “You like this don’t you Hinata-kun?”

Hinata let a light growl escape his mouth before pushing Komaeda down on his dick. The white haired boy happily accepted the throbbing member into his mouth and began sucking, moving back and forth along with the tight grip in his hair. 

“Komaeda- fuck!” Hinata muttered, head tossed back in pleasure. 

Komaeda moaned happily around Hinata’s dick, watching every slight twitch of Hinata’s body, but he was surprised when the grip in his hair suddenly pulled him back and threw him roughly against the floor. Hinata flipped him over,  so that his face was pressed to the ground and his ass was up in the air and roughly yanked down Komaeda’s pants, exposing his ass and hard cock to the cold air. Hinata reach his hand around to Komaeda’s face. “Suck,” he ordered, prodding the boys lips with three fingers before they were admitted inside his wet mouth. Komaeda’s tongue ran over each of Hinata’s fingers individually, getting them nice and wet, while Hinata rubbed his cock against the pale boy’s ass. When he couldn’t stand it any more he pulled his fingers out of Komaeda’s mouth and rubbed them against Komaeda’s waiting hole. His first finger went in easily so he quickly added another one, pumping them in and out as Komaeda squirmed under him. It didn’t take too long before he added a third, stretching Komaeda still further. Groans began to come from the boy on the floor as he started to rock back against Hinata’s fingers. “Come on Hinata-kun,” Nagito moaned, turning his head to look Hinata in the eye “Put it in already.”

“Are you ready?” Hinata asked, using his last shred of self control.

“I’m always ready to help the hope of an ultimate! I- aaaaahhhhhh” Hinata had withdrawn his fingers from Komaeda’s insides and was now busy lining his dick up with Komaeda’s hole. He began to slide in slowly, trying to hold in his moan of pleasure. Komaeda was so tight and warm around him. 

Komaeda was not trying to be as quiet. “Ah! Hinata-kun! You’re so big! You fill me up so good! Your dick is truly suited to an Ultimate such as yourself! I’m so honored that you- Oh Hinata-kun!” 

Hinata had grabbed hold of Komaeda’s cock, giving it a light squeeze of warning. “Shut up.” He ordered before he began drawing out of Komaeda almost all the way before pushing back in drawing another moan from Komaeda. Repeating the action had the same response. He began pumping his hips at a steady pace, gripping Komaeda’s hips as he pushed in and out of him.

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said turning his head to look at the boy behind him “When we started this I thought you wanted to fuck me. You’re being too gentle.”

“Is that right?” Hinata said, stopping his thrusts to address the boy below him. “In that case-“ His hand was in Komaeda’s hair again, yanking his torso upwards as he started a fast bruising pace. 

Komaeda’s eyes swirled in lust as Hinata fucked him hard and fast. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. He looked euphoric as he tried his best to move against Hinata’s thrusts despite still being tied up. 

Hinata yanked on Komaeda’s hair and leaned forward so that his mouth hovered next to Komaeda’s ear. “Is this what you wanted Komaeda?” Hinata whispered huskily to the other boy “For me to fuck you like this? What are you? Some kind of cock slut?”

“Of course I’m a slut for your delicious cock Hinata-kun! I’d do anything for you! I’ll take your cock as much as you want!”

Hinata roughly pushed Komaeda forward and leaned over him, putting all of his weight on Komaeda’s small frame as he pounded into Komaeda relentlessly. “Then take it, whore!”

“Fuck! Fuck! Hinata-kun!”

“Komaeda! I’m- I’m cumming!”

“Yes Hinata-Kun! Fill me with your hope! Please! Ah! Hinata-kuuuuuuuuuuun!”

Komaeda came around the same time as Hinata did, both jerking violently with their orgasims. 

Eventually, they both stilled, breathing heavily. Hinata was resting all of his weight on the bent over boy below him, so he pulled out delicately and stood, evaluating the state of the other boy.

Komaeda was still bent over and uncharacteristically silent. His breathing was the only sign that he was still alive. His ass was still up in the air and the load that Hinata had pumped inside him was slowly beginning to leak out. A tiny puddle of Komaeda’s own semen had also pooled under him from when he had cum, but he didn’t seem to care since there was a crazed smile on his face. “Did I do good, Hinata-kun?” his tired voice asked. “Was my lackluster body enough to fill your desire for now?”

Hinata didn’t dignify that with a response. He pulled up his own pants before pulling Komaeda’s up for him. He turned around to pick up the forgotten empty tray of food and when he turned around again Komaeda was laying on his side, asleep.

Hinata quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him. On the way back to his cabin he tried not to focus too much on what he had done. ‘It was a one time thing,’ he told himself as he entered the cabin and closed the door behind him ‘It won’t happen again.’

 

‘I wonder what Komaeda could do if he wasn’t tied up…’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to chapter two! Woot woot! So just an FYI I'm planning on making this at least four to five chapters long, so please stay tuned for more updates!

Now that Komaeda was free of his restraints Hinata didn’t know what to feel. On the one hand an attempted murderer was on the loose. Komaeda was clearly insane and no one had any idea what he would do next, having him wandering around of his own accord was probably a very bad idea. On the other hand… Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened in the old building. He saw Komaeda in a completely different way now and he wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Sure, he didn’t really feel animosity toward the odd boy any more, but he did feel other things now. Add to all of this the deaths of Mahiru and Pekoyama and Hinata was experiencing quite the wide range of emotions.  
Hinata was currently in his cabin, laying in his bed, mulling these things over. Mostly Komaeda. The image of Komaeda tied up, on his knees, sucking on Hinata’s cock had seared themselves into his brain.  
Hinata groaned, one arm coming up to cover his eyes with the crook of his elbow. He needed to get that image out of his head. But, while it was still here- Hinata’s hand ghosted down his side, seemingly of its own accord, heading lower on Hinata’s body. His fingers trailed up the prominent bump in his pants, making him gasp before pulling his hand back as if he had touched an open flame.  
‘I can’t keep thinking like this! This is Komaeda we’re talking about! He’s dangerous. And I like danger. Fuck!’  
Hinata cursed his own brain as he stood up from his bed, adjusting his pants to accommodate his discomfort, trying to hide evidence of his arousal as best he could.   
He needed a distraction. Something to keep him from thinking about their predicament on the island or a certain white haired boy.   
He left to get a bite to eat. Perhaps that’s what he needed, he hadn’t eaten all day after all. He walked past the pool area, stopping to talk to Sonia briefly before headed up to the hotel cafe. There weren’t many people there, only Owari and Nidai who were seemingly having some sort of eating contest. Hinata didn’t really want to get in the middle of that so he silently grabbed his own food and slipped into his own corner of the the restaurant. He nibbled on the food he had gotten for himself, some sort of turkey sandwich wrap and a glass of iced tea, and zoned out, his mind slipping into memories of the morning in the old building.  
“You like this don’t you Hinata-kun? Come on Hinata-kun put it in! Hinata-Kun! Hinata-ku- Hinata-? Hinata-kun!”  
Hinata shook his head and found the object of his affection staring back at him. “Are you okay Hinata-kun? You zoned out.” Komaeda put down the food he had gotten for himself, a plate of deviled eggs, on the table and sat down opposite Hinata. His grey eyes met Hinata’s and stared expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
“I- I have a lot to think about.” Hinata murmured.  
“Oh! Of course you do! I’m sure trash like me could never fully comprehend all the things you, an ultimate, think about!” He smiled and took a bite out of his deviled egg.  
Hinata was about to protest, tell him to stop calling himself trash all the god damned time, but the words died in his mouth when Komaeda’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the yellow filling of his deviled egg.   
Hinata couldn’t help but think back to when he had been feeding Komaeda his toast, and he knew how that ended up. Did the boy always eat food as if he were in some porno or was he teasing him? Hinata wasn’t sure. He squirmed a bit in his seat, hands bunching in the material of his pant legs.  
“Of course I’m a slut for your cock, Hinata kun.”  
“Huh?!”  
“I said are you okay, Hinata kun? Your face looks a little red.”  
Hinata could feel his face get redder. Fuck he needed to keep his head straight… in more ways than one. He couldn’t keep launching into these semi memory fantasies, and what was that ghosting up his leg?   
Something seemed to be making it’s way up his leg on its way to his crotch, where it rubbed up on the hardness it found there. It took him a second to figure out what this thing was, it was Komaeda’s foot pressing up against his crotch. Hinata moaned and lightly banged his fist against the table.  
Komaeda met his eyes with his own innocent stare. His head rested on his delicate hand while his other hand held another one of his deviled eggs. If it wasn’t for the sensation rubbing more insistently on his lower region Hinata would have thought Komaeda was just mildly worried about his well being. “Perhaps I should take you to a doctor,” Komaeda mused tapping his lower lip with his finger. “I wouldn’t want Hinata-kun to be uncomfortable.”  
“I don’t need a doctor,” Hinata managed to choke out “Where would we find one anyway?”  
“Tsumiki?” Komaeda offered “Unless that’s not the kind of help you need?” For the first time Komaeda’s eyes flashed, a slight smirk danced on the corners of his lips. “There isn’t anything I could do to help you, is there Hinata-kun?”  
Hinata stood, pushing his chair back with a loud scraping noise. Owari and Nidai stopped their post eating contest discussion to look over at the pair on the other side of the room.   
Hinata tried to calm himself down as he turned back to Komaeda, fake innocence plastered once more on his face. “On second though I do feel a little unwell, I could use some help getting back to my cabin.”  
“Of course Hinata-kun! Anything for you.” Komaeda stood as well and lead Hinata out of the restaurant and through the pool area. Hinata didn’t stop for anything, even when Souda called out to him from a lounge chair, he simply followed Komaeda to his cabin. Hinata unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
“Well, Hinata-kun, here you are. If there is anything else you need from me to make you feel better feel free to-“ Hinata pulled him inside, slamming the door and then pushing the offending nuisance up against it.  
“What is it that you think you’re doing?” Hinata interrogated.  
“I have no idea what you mean, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda replied in his best ‘I’m up to nothing and I’m surprised you would say different’ voice.   
“Like hell you don’t,” Hinata growled out, grabbing one of Komaeda’s hands and placing it on the noticeable tent in his pants. Komaeda didn’t hesitate to fondle it, rubbing up and down slowly while maintaining eye contact with the boy who had him pinned against a door. “Why Hinata-kun, you’re so hard down here! Who could have known?”  
“Bastard,” Hinata grumbled before reaching for the other boys crotch and finding it just as hard as his own. He felt Komaeda tense up against him and smirked. ‘cheeky bastard can’t stop himself from reacting no matter how hard he tries, huh?’ “Seems you’re a little excited yourself,” Hinata whispered in Komaeda’s ear.  
“Am I? I hadn’t noticed.” Komaeda answered, trying to pull off nonchalance but his deepening blush betrayed him. “If that’s true, what about a proposition?”  
“What do you have in mind, Komaeda?”  
“Hinata-kun sits on the bed over there and I ride him until we solve both of our problems.”  
Hinata reached up, pulling at his tie until it hung loose around his neck. “Quite the compelling proposition you make,” He said stepping away slightly from the light haired boy pinned against his door.  
“Do you accept my proposal?” Komaeda asked, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.  
“How could I not?” Hinata replied leaning in and capturing Komaeda’s lips with his own. It was a vicious kind of kiss, one that Hinata used to express all of the inner turmoil he had been experiencing the past few days. His hands found their way under Komaeda’s shirt, feeling smooth skin while Komaeda started unbuttoning Hinata’s collar shirt. When he succeeded in his task he pulled off his own shirt all the way before pushing Hinata back until the back of his legs touched a soft mattress. With a firm push Hinata found himself sprawled on his bed, his feet still touching the floor as Komaeda unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his pants and under things, his erection standing tall. It dawned on Hinata that this was the first time they were doing anything intimate without Komaeda being tied up and how much like a freed wild animal the thin boy in front of him looked like. His movements were fluid and the expression on his face was one of unbridled hunger.   
“Do you have any lube, Hinata?” The loss of the honorific went unnoticed as Hinata gestured toward the drawer in his bed side table. Komaeda retrieved the small bottle before returning to Hinata on the bed and crawling on top of him, sitting on his lap. Hinata sat up so they were face to face as Komaeda opened the bottle and coated his own fingers with the clear liquid and reached around behind him. Komaeda’s posture stiffened as he pressed one of his own fingers inside of himself, rocking against it slightly before adding a second.   
“I could have done that,” Hinata insisted as he watched the boy in his lap prepare himself.  
“I wanted to give you a show, Hinata kun. I want you to enjoy yourself.” His head tilted upwards as Komaeda added a third finger inside his ass, stretching his hole to accommodate the girth he knew Hinata had. “I can’t take it any more!” He moaned withdrawing his fingers and reaching for Hinata’s zipper, “I want Hinata inside of me.” A zipping sound echoed around the room before Hinata’s dick emerged from his boxers, a little pre cum oozing out of the tip. Komaeda put some more lube on his hand, then reached over and grabbed Hinata’s large cock, pumping it to cover it with lube and smearing the pre cum around. “You’re so hard for me, Hinata kun, I’m honored.”  
Hinata gripped Komaeda’s shoulders, stilling him and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Shut up and ride me already.”  
Komaeda smiled, “Anything for Hinata-kun,” he said before sliding down on to Hinata’s cock. Hinata hissed as a warm softness wrapped around him, the erotic moan Komaeda let out as he was filled echoing around the room. “I forgot just how big you are,” Komaeda gasped as he slowly pulled off Hinata’s dick only to impale himself on it once more. “I forgot just how full you make me feel.” He once more slowly raised himself up until only the head remained inside of him, before taking it all back in in one fluid movement. “Hey Hinata-kun, maybe you are the Ultimate lover?”  
“Just move!” Hinata growled, hating the slow pace Komaeda was setting.  
“Anything you say,” Komaeda murmured before resting a hand on each of Hinata’s shoulders and properly bouncing up and down on the hard dick below him. Hinata let out a low moan, tossing his head back, his hand reaching around to grab Komaeda’s ass as he rode him.   
“That’s it Komaeda. Come on, take my dick.” He slapped Komaeda’s ass receiving a happy groan in return as well as faster, harder bouncing. He repeated the action with the same result. “You like that huh? You like me smacking your ass?” Hinata asked the moaning mess above him.  
“Yes! I love when you smack my ass daddy!” Huh, Komaeda had a daddy kink, he would have to remember that. Hinata grabbed a firm hold of both of Komaeda’s ass cheeks lifting him up and down on his cock and randomly spanking him, making Komaeda gasp.  
“You want more of my cock you little slut?” Hinata asked smacking Komaeda with both hands.  
“YES! YES I DO!”  
“Then hold on.” Hinata began to piston his hips up to meet Komaeda’s movements.  
“Ah! Hinata-kun! You’re so deep inside me! Fuck!”  
“I can’t help it, you feel so good on my dick!” It was true, Komaeda’s walls were clenching around him in the most delicious way.  
Wet slapping sounds echoed around the room as Komaeda groaned his approval. “Stop! I’m going to cum!” He moaned as Hinata continued to pound him from below.  
“Cum then!” Hinata moaned picking up the pace.  
“No, it’s too soon! I wanna please Hinata-kun more!” Komaeda moaned.   
Hinata gave in to the other boy’s request and stilled his thrusts causing Komaeda to moan. He was happy Hinata had listened to him but his body cried out for the stimulation it had been experiencing before. He began to grind against Hinata, body twitching and walls clenching around Hinata’s dick.   
The truth was Hinata didn’t think he could last much longer. He had slowed down because Komaeda wanted him to, but all Hinata wanted to do was fill that tight little ass hole with a vice grip on his cock up with his cum. He wanted to see it slip out of Komaeda’s ass when the other boy pulled off his cock. He wanted to see it slide down Komaeda’s legs. That mental image snapped what self restraint he had. With a grunt of effort Hinata picked up his bruising pace, sharply thrusting up into the waiting warmth of the boy above him.  
Komaeda let out a surprised cry before meeting the new rhythm. “Hi-Na-Ta-Kuuuuuuuuuuuun!” Komaeda wailed, nails digging into Hinata’s back.   
Hinata grunted trying to push himself to go even faster, even harder and as he approached his end. He worried he would cum before Komaeda so he reached between the two of them and grabbed a hold of Komaeda’s neglected member and began pumping furiously. Komaeda opened his mouth seemingly to call out Hinata’s name but no sounds came out as his orgasm hit, causing his body to spasm and his insides to clench around Hinata tighter quickly bringing him to his end as well. White hot waves of pleasure washed over his body as he emptied out his load inside of Komaeda’s willing ass. When it passed, a warm feeling of contentment filled his body as he sprawled out on the bed.   
“Oh! Hinata-kun! I’m a mess!”  
Hinata cracked one of his eyes open, still swallowed up in his afterglow as the boy on his lap began to move, pulling himself off of Hinata’s cock letting the mess of cum inside him drip down said appendage and fall to the floor. Hinata groaned from loss of contact as Komaeda sat next to him on the bed, scooping up some of his own cum that had been splattered across his stomach and legs with his fingers. He held out his cum covered fingers to Hinata who hesitated for a moment before taking them into his mouth and sucking.   
It wasn’t like he didn’t like the taste of Komaeda’s cum, he didn’t really care one way or another really. It was warm, and slimy, and salty and he didn’t much care for it. What he did like was the way Komaeda shivered when Hinata ran his tongue over each digit to make sure it was clean. Komaeda removed his fingers and Hinata made a show of licking his lips before making a decision. He stood and made his way in front of his partner before kneeling in front of him.  
“Hinata kun, what are you doing?” Komaeda asked wide eyed.  
“I’m going to clean you up,” Hinata said grabbing hold of both of Komaeda’s thighs.  
“Oh Hinata kun there’s no need for that! I would be much more suited to such a task, you are an Ultimate after all you shouldn’t be kneeling in front of trash like me! I could just take a shower-“ And now we are back to our regularly scheduled programming.   
“Komaeda-“ He stopped his crazed rambling to meet Hinata’s intense gaze. “You said you’d do anything for me, so let me do something for you.”  
Komaeda relaxed as Hinata once more settled himself between his legs. “Okay,” He said “If this is what Hinata wants.” Hinata grunted his affirmative “And you’re the one who made me this way,” Komaeda let his hand rest in Hinata’s hair as he began licking the cum off his inner thigh “Maybe you should take some responsibility,” his hands fisted in Hinata’s hair tighter making the boy flinch, but he continued to lap up the cum covering Komaeda’s thighs. “You know, Hinata-kun looks go below me,” Komaeda mentioned off hand beginning to guide Hinata’s head around. “Maybe he likes lapping up cum like a little bitch.” Now that didn’t sound much like Komaeda but the degrading words sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine. “Did that turn you on?” Komaeda laughed “Maybe you belong below me! It’s such a pretty picture after all!”   
Hinata could see that Komaeda was getting hard again. Did he secretly have a domination kink as well? He was learning all kinds of things about Komaeda today! And if his own hardening dick was any indication, himself too. He let his tongue trail upwards towards Komaeda’s hardening member before a harsh tug to his ahoge stopped him. “You haven’t finished your task Hinata-kun,” Komaeda scolded clicking his tongue at him “When you’re done, then maybe I’ll give you a reward.” Hinata liked the way Komaeda’s voice began to purr at the end of that statement, encouraging Hinata to hasten his progress. When he completed his task he felt Komaeda’s slender fingers reach down and tilt his head up so their eyes could meet. “Such a good boy,” Komaeda purred, stroking Hinata’s hair before filling his mouth with his now fully hard cock. Hinata moaned around the appendage, fully enjoying his reward. Komaeda continued to praise him as Hinata began bobbing his head, taking more of him into his mouth and eventually down his throat. “Such a good boy, such a good good boy,” Komaeda moaned over and over turning Hinata on the more prise he received until he reached down to take a hold of his member and begane pumping in time with his head movements. “Oh? Is Hinata-kun getting himself off to this?” Komaeda purred when he noticed what Hinata was up to. “You like sucking my cock that much? You want to drink more of my cum?”  
Hinata tried to say yes but ended up making a muffled moaning sound around the dick in his mouth as he nodded his head as best he could. Komaeda chuckled. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. Now, make daddy cum.”  
‘I thought I was daddy a few minutes ago,’ Hinata thought to himself before attempting to such harder on Komaeda’s cock, trying his best to please the white haired teen. He knew he was doing well when Komaeda’s hips started to arch up a bit at every downward movement of his mouth and the grip in his hair began to tighten. He began to jerk himself off faster when he knew Komaeda was close to cuming.   
“I’m going to cum,” Komaeda moaned “Do you want me to shove my cum down your throat or cover your face with it?” When Hinata gave no answer except to more incessantly jerk himself off Komaeda became impatient “Aw fuck, why not both?”   
Hinata’s eyes widened as his mouth filled with hot, gooey cum before Komaeda quickly pulled out stroking his cock until the final white strands landed on Hinata’s face, his mouth wide open both as a result of his own violent climax and an attempt to catch as much of what Komaeda gave him as possible.   
Both boys were completely spent, but the calm atmosphere didn’t last long. Something seemed to click into place in Komaeda’s head as he stared down at the spent, cum covered body of Hinata. the hazy look in his eyes cleared until they were once more sharp and analytical.  
“Hinata-kun! I am so sorry!” He began “I shouldn’t have done that! I- Hinata-kun?”  
Hinata was standing now. He looked an absolute mess.  
“If you want to kick me out I completely understand. Trash like me should know my place. I promise I won't forget-” Hinata pulled the white haired teen close before falling forward onto the bed, taking Komaeda with him. From there he initiated a begrudged cuddle. “Shut up and go to sleep Komaeda.” He muttered wrapping his arms around the other boy.  
“But what I did is unforgivable!” Komaeda insisted “I- I _used_ an ultimate for my own pleasure!”  
“Look, Komaeda, I’ll forgive you if you do one thing for me.”  
“Anything Hinata-kun!”  
Piercing green eyes met wide grey ones.  
“We can do this again sometime.”  
Komaeda’s eyes warmed before closing. He snuggled closer to Hinata. “Of course, Hinata-kun. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! That was a long chapter! I think I might keep this length up though... anyway please tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! and please be sure to follow the story! Getting into some kinky shit next time! *wonk* ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda finds out what Hinata's talent is!
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> non con  
> morbid ending  
> rape

The following days were a blur for Hinata, despite the killing game going on around them, he and Nagito began a steady relationship. If it was an emotional relationship, Hinata didn’t know, but it was definitely a physical one. Every night Nagito would sneak into Hajime’s cabin where they would proceed to have mind blowing sex. Even during the day there were times where one would pull the other into some hidden corner, sometimes practically in public, but Nagito’s luck always kept them from being discovered. Hinata was beginning to be thankful that the Monomono machine didn’t dispense black lights. At least, he didn’t think it did. 

This calm equilibrium didn’t last long once they were all placed into the fun house, however. Hinata was placed with the girls in grape house while Nagito was with the rest of the guys in strawberry house. It wouldn’t be as easy to see each other anymore, at least not without their fellow classmates noticing. Without food as well, their stamina would be little to none to continue the physical side of their relationship. This didn’t stop Nagito from ghosting his hand over Hajime’s pants every time he passed or stop Hinata from kissing Nagito deeply in those rare times when no one else was around.

That was the first two days, however. By the third day, the lack of food and water had drained their urge to be physical with each other. It also decreased the number of fucks they gave about people seeing them together. When he was feeling light headed Nagito would lean on Hinata’s shoulder and during his hunger pains Hinata would grip Nagito’s hand. These blatant signs of affection went over most of their classmates’ heads anyway, since most of them were suffering from their own hunger related issues. Not Chiaki and Gundum, however, Chiaki would stare at them in concentration, cheeks puffed out slightly in that cute way she did until she would give Hinata a soft, knowing smile. Gundum had pulled the pair aside and asked them about “The nature of their… closeness” to which Nagito helpfully replied “Hinata-kun uses me to fulfil his erotic homosexual desires!” Hinata quickly turned bright red and nearly fainted from the combined effect of embarrassment and lack of water. 

Later that day the effects of everything were really starting to take effect. The pair found themselves sitting back to back in Hinata’s room before the night time announcement.  
“To be honest I thought your good luck would have kicked in by now,” Hinata rasped to the boy who was supporting him and who he was supporting in turn.

“It has,” Nagito assured him, “I’m here with you, how much luckier could I get?”

“You could have found some secret store of water or something…”

“Well, maybe I could try the final dead room and-“

“No.”

Silence fell on the two of them then.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Yes Komaeda?”

“I want you to kill me.”

In his weakened state it took a few minutes to process what Nagito had just said before he whipped around to face the other boy. Or at least he wobbled around as fast he could to face the other who promptly fell flat on his back due to the missing support Hinata had provided him. 

“I thought we were past this Komaeda!”

“But Hinata-kun, hear me out!” Komaeda struggled to sit up, eventually succeeding and then clasping Hinata’s hands in his own. “If someone is killed this will all be over, I am sure Hinata-kun is the ultimate hope I’ve been searching for so I know that Hinata-kun will make it through the class trial and escape! You can overcome any despair! I know it so-

Hinata just huffed. He didn’t have the energy for this. He leaned back against Nagito. “I’m not going to kill you just to get out of here.”

“Then to stay alive then! You could consume me, I heard human beings taste like pork-“

“I’m not going to eat you either.”

“If it’s my life you’re worried about I could cut off my arm and-“

“Shut up Nagito.”

Nagito slumped against him and the two returned to their original position. The night message played and Nagito seemed to be getting heavier and heavier on Hinata’s back. Nagito’s slowed breathing alerted Hinata to the fact that Nagito had fallen asleep. “Hey, Komaeda,” Hinata said trying to rouse the boy behind him.

“Hm?” Nagito grunted.

“Go get some sleep.”

Nagito grunted in the negative before Hinata shoved him as aggressively as he could. 

“Go get some sleep,” Hinata repeated.

Nagito finally gave in, standing up to make his way back to strawberry house, leaning in to kiss Hinata briefly before leaving. Hinata couldn’t help but watch him leave, hoping that the two of them would make it through the ordeal.

The next day Nidai was found dead. He awaited the repairs to the elevator, wanting to make sure Nagito was okay, but when he finally saw him, earlier than was possible, something was different. Nagito was being distant, snapping at Hinata for small indescressions.

“You’ve been repeating yourself over and over and it’s bugging me,” He said, glaring at Hajime from under his lashes “Can you let me speak freely for a change?”

Hinata was taken aback, glancing over at Chikaki before turning back to the white haired boy in front of them. Hinata was worried. His loved had survived a 1/6 life or death chance and had come back not acting the same. He continued to relay information, about the final dead room and about the similarities between the two killing games. “I just… wanted to tell you guys the truth,” Nagito concluded.

“Truth?” Hinata asked feeling the sting or Nagito’s earlier biting words. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to confuse us?”

“Jeez your complaints just never end do they?” Nagito’s piercing look was back. It sent shivers down Hinata’s spine as grey eyes pierced into his own. Was that hatred he saw deep down in those irises? “If you’re going to talk like that, I won’t want to tell you any more. And I even learned what your talent is, too…” The breath caught in Hinata’s throat.

“Huh?”

“Well, that file wasn’t the only one I received from Monokuma,” Nagito clarified, his voice holding an heir of superiority. He held up another book. “This… is another one.”

“Th-that seal!” Hinata gasped reaching for his lovers hand before he was quickly swatted away with a painful swipe. 

“Indeed… It’s the Hope’s Peak Academy school crest.” The two boys held eyes, Hinata trying to figure out what was going on in Nagito’s head, before Chiaki interrupted. 

“Does that… Have information about our stolen memories?”

“Unfortunately… I couldn’t find any clues about that,” Nagito replied, displaying shame in front of the ultimate gamer. “This file does not contain our information, just Hinata’s information.” The loss of the honorific did not go unnoticed but for now Hinata decided to ignore it.

“Ju-just mine?” Hinata stammered. The air seemed to have run cold, he was starting to feel fidgety. Something was wrong. 

“Isn’t that weird? Why only Hajime’s information?” Chiaki wondered aloud.

“It’s quite troubling that you would ask me that,” Nagito replied, brushing back some of his messy hair from his eyes. “I must say… it was always interesting that Hinata was the only one who could not remember his talent, but that ends now.” His eyes locked back on to Hinata’s.

“A-Are you serious?” Hajime asked. “Did you really find out why I was chosen by Hope’s Peak Academy?!”

“In a way… it’s just as Nanami-chan said.” Nagito began, “Hinata’s existence is… special. Because… You were… Just some reserve course student from the reserve department.”

Time stopped for a few seconds.

“Huh?”

That’s when Nagito began explaining. He wasn’t special. He had no talent. He just had enough money to afford the lofty entrance fee. He had no right to be around these talented people. He couldn’t fully follow the conversation after this revelation, zoning in and out to pick up bits and pieces about the octagon and the ultimate weapon and hope.

It was Chiaki who snapped him out of it, reminding him that there was an investigation to complete. Hinata watched the retreating form of his lover before he nodded and continued the investigation. 

~~~~~~~~~

The trial went similarly. Nagito’s flying torments continued despite Hinata’s pained expression. After the trial and Gundum’s subsequent punishment, Nagito did not join the rest of the students either. Hinata was filled with a strong sense of foreboding. 

He returned to his cabin and covered himself in cold sheets. He flipped on his side and curled up in the way he usually did when spooning his lover. His missed the heat the other created. He missed his quite breathing lulling him to sleep. He missed- His door creaked open. Hinata sat up.

“Komaeda?”

The white-haired boy stood before him.

“Hinata-kun,” he greeted, a warm smile on his face. He stepped into the cabin, not even removing his shoes before he stood before Hinata’s bed. He looked down at Hinata before slowly reaching for his face and pulled him gently by the chin until their lips met.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, pulling away. He was so happy that Nagito was here. Maybe he didn’t care that he had no talent. Maybe he wanted them to stay together.

“I’m here to make us even,” Nagito replied in a low voice.

“What?” His arms were grabbed and he was roughly flipped over and held down. Rough kisses were being trailed down his neck and down into the collar of his shirt. “What are you-?” He was pulled partially from his bed so his knees hit the floor but his upper body still rested on the mattress. His pants were roughly pulled down and a low zip behind him clued him in on what Nagito was planning. “No, don’t.”

“Come on, Hinata-kun,” Nagito soothed. “You used my body so many times. You filled my ass up with your seed and I let you because I thought I could help kindle the hope inside you. Now that we know you’re just some reserve course student, it’s only fair that you pay me back.” A hard, thick warmth pressed against Hinata’s virgin hole making him wince.

“I thought-“ He began, but Nagito silenced him by switching both of Hinata’s writs into only one of his hands and holding him down fast. The other one reached around to Hinata’s mouth and prodded his lips. “Suck hard, Hinata-kun, this is the only lube I’ll give you.” Hinata waited a few beats, unsure of what to do. This wasn’t outside the realm of Nagito’s crazy, if he didn’t comply, this would be painful. He took the singular finger into his mouth and licked and sucked at it as best he could. “Good boy, good little reserve course student,” Nagito praised before removing his finger from Hinata’s mouth and slowly pressed it into his ass hole. Hinata grit his teeth, trying to hold back the groan of pure pain. Nagito began pushing his finger in and out steadily, savoring the moment. “I’m finally going to be paid back for the defilement I sustained,” He monologued “And do you know what I’m going to do to you?” He placed his lips by the shell of Hinata’s ear and continued in a low whisper. “I’m going to shove my cock into your oh-so-tight ass hole and I’m going to fill you up, Hinata-kun. Reserve course students shouldn’t be topping ultimates, even ones lower than dirt, like myself. Reserve course students need to remember their place.”

“Please don’t Nagito, I thought-“

“Shh.” He shoved Hinata’s face into the mattress, silencing him. “Become a stepping stone for hope. Empower me to do what needs to be done.”

‘What?’ Hinata wondered before he felt something warm and thick pressing inside him. He hadn’t undergone nearly enough prep, one finger was nothing compared to Nagito’s girth, and with no real lube the pain was excruciating. He screamed into the mattress as Nagito entered him, a low pleasured groan coming from the other boy. “Let it out,” Nagito said in a soothing tone, running his free hand up and down Hinata’s side soothingly. “It’s going to hurt, but just relax and take it. Even try to enjoy it. Though, it already seems you are.” Nagito reached around and grabbed Hinata’s hardened cock, giving it a few pumps. Hinata hissed into the mattress, a warm pleasure mixing with an unbearable pain. “If you take it nice and easy, I’ll pleasure you too, okay?” Hinata nodded, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. “Good boy.”

The dick inside of Hinita began to pull out, before roughly slamming back in. Hinata screamed in pain, but muffled himself, taking a few more thrusts before he learned to choke down the screams. “Good boy, such a good boy.” Nagito praised, beginning to reward Hinata with pleasurable stroking of his cock in time with his forceful thrusts. “You’re so hard, Hinata-kun.” Nagito commented. “I bet you’re getting off to this, huh? Ah! I bet you knew deep down you were some lowly reserve course student. D-Do you feel honored that you’re being used by an ultimate, even one as s-sad as me? Are you happy your *ah* pathetic, talentless body is being put to use? I bet before we lost our memories you were *ah* passed around by all the main course students. You would like that wouldn’t you?”

“N-no more! Nagito! P-pleeeeeaaaaase!”

“That’s not what I want to hear,” Nagito rasped into his ear “I want you to beg for it. Beg for me to use your pathetic hole.”

“No! I- I can’t! No- Nagito don’t! I- I just-“

“Just what? Want to cum?” He stopped stroking Hinata’s arching cocking, but continued thrusting into his too tight heat. “I won’t let you if you don’t beg. So *ah* beg for me Hinata-kun.”  
Hinata weighed his options as best he could in the situation. He was being violently used, it seemed to hurt less but Nagito’s hard thrusting was still painful inside him. Despite this, he was painfully hard and aching for release. He was already being shamed, what was a little more if it meant that he could finally cum.

“pes naito fu m an ma m um…” Hinata mumbled into the mattress.

“What was that?” Nagito asked, punctuating his question with a hard thrust that made Hinata yelp.

“Please Nagito! AH! Fuck me and make me cum! Please! I want it- I want to cum!”

“There’s a good reserve course student!” Nagito praised before picking up his pace and starting to once more stroke Hinata’s cock. He bit at Hinata’s neck and ear, leaving dark purple marks behind and making Hinata yelp every time his teeth latched on to skin. His speed picked up as Hinata’s pained screams became a mix of pleasured moans and quite begging. The sound of slapping skin echoed around the room as the grip Nagito had on Hinata’s writs tightened impossibly more. 

“God- oh god! Nagito please! Please!” Hinata begged, approaching the edge of orgasm. Nagito picked up his speed in response, feeling Hinata clench around him until- “Oh! OH GOD NAGITO! FUCK!” A vice grip clenched down around Nagito’s cock finally pushing the boy over the edge himself.

“TAKE IT RESERVE COURSE SLUT!” Nagito moaned before pumping his load deep into Hinata’s ass. The boy below him cried out in surprise at the foreign feeling, Nagito holding him down so that the brown-haired teen would take all he had to give. When Nagito finally stilled, satiated, and pulled out of the other a small spring of white cum bubbled up out of Hinata’s abused ass hole.  
The brown-haired boy seemed to have passed out as Nagito cleaned himself up and sat down heavily on the mattress beside Hinata’s face. He ran his fingers down Hinata’s cheek, before lightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was painful, really painful, but he did what needed to be done. Waiting there, the spear posed above him, Nagito couldn’t help but think about other things. He tried to focus on hope, on his plan, on containing the despair that he and his classmates cultivated before their memory loss, but his thoughts kept returning to Hinata. The days the two of them spent together. The way Hinata would look at him from across the room. The look of praise when Nagito was sucking him off. The look of awe when Nagito’s talent made unlikely things happen. He would miss that. God he hoped Hinata was the traitor. That he would survive.

The door opened. He thought he heard Hinata’s voice mixed with the others. The sound of cardboard falling over began. Nagito tightened his grip on the rope in his hand. The fire started, smoke filled the space around Nagito’s face. Minutes passed. Nagito hadn’t realized how long to took to retrieve the fire bombs, he hadn’t thought about how long a few minutes could be. He coughed as best he could from behind the tape covering his mouth. His grip on the rope loosened, the spear came closer by a few inches before he corrected his grip. Loud screams could be heard from outside.

So this was it, huh? Time to leave the fate of hope in the hands of his worthless talent. Plastic pods were being thrown into the building, the fire was dyeing down until finally one not filled with fire repellent landed by his face and smashed open. A few shadowy figures began approaching his finally he…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! It's an update! WHo would have thought! I'm planning on adding one more chapter before I move on to some other fics. Probably some Nagito/ Hajime one shots.  
> I'd like to thank cool guy emoji. whip for their comment on the last chapter. They gave me some great advice that I tried to take to heart but I don't think I've quite got the grasp of yet. I'll keep practicing until I can write some quality smut. Only the most quality trash here thank you very much! 
> 
> So thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! If you guys have any more writing tips for me I'd love to hear them! Hope everyone has a great new year!


End file.
